Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles
|image name=Uzumaki Chronicles.jpg |english=Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles |unnamed=No |kanji=ナルト-うずまき忍伝 |romaji=Naruto: Uzumaki Ninden |game system=PlayStation 2 |next=Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles 2 |japanese release=September 18, 2005 |english release=November 16, 2006 }} Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles is a video game for the Playstation 2. Gameplay Unlike the Naruto: Ultimate Ninja titles on the PS2, which were fighting games, Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles is an action/adventure game. This is also the first 3-D Naruto game not to use cel-shaded graphics. A sequel titled Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles 2 was later released. The game is entirely translated and features no Japanese voice track. It also features 7 playable characters. Due to the game being released too early for the English audiences, content present in the game was either modified or removed. The presence of Itachi, Kisame, and Tsunade were completely wiped clean from the original in all FMV sequences and gameplay, while Gaara and Shikamaru had their costumes modified to their present dub costumes. Very strangely, Chōji's abilities to enlarge his arm were kept in the game despite being a spoiler from the Sasuke Recovery Mission. Naruto's Rasengan was also present in the game, but was renamed Power Strike. Plot Overview Taking place at an unknown point in time, The game starts out with Naruto Uzumaki training by himself, who of which, is seen training alone with Kakashi watching him train in the background. He walks up to and tells him that he had forgotten the fighting basics and tells him to follow his instructions, Kakashi decides to be his training supervisor. (the player that plays as Naruto can choose to accept his practice or not). later on, they head back to the Hidden Leaf Village and Kakashi tells him that he passes his training. The player then goes into the Hokage's Room from the main menu. looking to see that there's a mission available from one of the scrolls on the screen name, tiled Delivery Service. You read the missions summary and accept it. On Naruto's first mission, he head's towards south to Tanzaku Town and on the way he encounters a Ninja Bandit and defeat him and his friends as he makes towards the town. He then make it to Tanzaku Town after fighting multiple enemy ninja bandit's to the towns waiting trader and passes the mission. On his second mission titled, The Shop Assistant, help is needed, Naruto arrives at an old abandoned weapon ninja shop, called, Emporium Karin, there, he sees a verity of old weapons and shouts out to see if any ones there. realizing that no ones there, he overhears an eerie voice and a female ghost magically appears right in-front of him, scaring the young Genin the young female ghost is revealed to be a young dead girl named Karin Kagura. Who is revealed to be the owner of the shop. Naruto then introduces himself to her saying that he's come on a mission, this then catches the girl's attention. Who says that she has a favour to ask him. Just as when she was about to tell him, Naruto then asks why she is always gloomy. Karin then apologizes to him. Naruto says it's depressing. She then goes to tell him that her dad had died last month of an illness and had left the shop in her care. Knowing her reason for being all gloomy, she continues saying to him that her customers will stop coming and her shop will go out of business. Begging the young Genin to help save her shop, Naruto thinks to himself about telling her to cheer up a little. Wondering that he can help her save the shop, she tells him to help advertise for her. Wondering how he can do that, she tells him to fight the outlaws and make the village safe again, by doing that she hands him flyers so he can keep the stores sales up. He accepts it and goes out to fight the ninja bandit's one by one and passes the mission. On his third mission titled, The Missing Tamasaburo, Playable Characters Boss Battles * Multiple Ninja Bandit Bosses * Orochimaru * Kabuto Yakushi * Monkey Boss * Gaara~ first Shukaku form * Giant Preying Mantises * Sasuke Uchiha * Shikamaru Nara + Chōji Akimichi * Sasuke Uchiha + Chōji Akimichi * Sasuke Uchiha + Shikamaru Nara * Chōji Akimichi * Neji Hyūga * Sasuke Uchiha (Curse Mark Activated) External Links * Naruto: Uzumaki Chronicles official website